fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Zarthas
(Indirectly) |ailments = (Indirectly) |weaknesses = |creator = YukiHerz}} The Zarthas are a species of Bird Wyvern found on Volcanoes. Physiology The Zarthas is a distant relative of Eagles, featuring the same overall body shape with large and powerfully built wings, a hook-like beak made to rip flesh and armored legs and strong talons. Their body is covered in prominently covered in black feathers, while their head and wings are covered in orange-red feathers and their talons possess sturdy shells that may make weapons bounce off. A fully grown Zarthas is completely immune to short submersion in lava, as they feed on young Lavasioth, Uroktor and other lava dwellers, they have to enter the pools of lava to catch them, after they emerge their bodies will be covered in patches of lava, much like Agnaktor. Information The Zarthas have dominated the art of flight, being able to surpass Flying Wyverns like Rathalos or Barioth, they are usually born in pairs, but the firstborn's first meal is its younger sibling, and show no sign of parental respect once they are fully grown, while their beaks are among the strongest of Bird Wyverns', they still need to drop Lavasioth from the sky to crack their shells. Abilities Being aces in the sky, their moveset consists of flying attacks, such as diving, creating flaming tornadoes by flapping their wings and dropping other objects or living beings onto targets. When they emerge from lava their melee attacks can potentially inflict fire damage for limited time, also being able to drop pools of lava which can do constant damage. Their peck is a powerful death trap as being hit by it can mean instant death, or Zarthas attempting to eat the hunter, sometimes taking them to the sky while doing so. Equipment Great Sword Cinder Wingblade *Attack: 200 *Sharpness: Blue *Special: 20 Fire Damage *Upgrades To: Phoenix Mightsword Phoenix Mightsword *Attack: 250 *Sharpness: White *Special: 30 Fire Damage, +10 Fire Defense Long Sword Cinder Decapitator *Attack: 200 *Sharpness: Blue *Special: 15 Fire Damage, +5 Fire Defense *Upgrades To: Phoenix Executor Phoenix Executor *Attack: 250 *Sharpness: Purple *Special: 30 Fire Damage, +10 Fire Defense Sword and Shield Cinder Fatherknife *Attack: 180 *Sharpness: White *Special: 10 Fire Damage, +10 Fire Defense *Upgrades To: Phoenix Progenitor Phoenix Progenitor *Attack: 230 *Sharpness: Purple *Special: 30 Fire Damage, +15 Fire Defense Dual Blades Cinder & Earth *Attack: 120 *Sharpness: Purple *Special: 10 Fire Damage, 10 Earth Damage *Upgrades To: Phoenix & Titan Phoenix & Titan *Attack: 200 *Sharpness: Sky *Special: 20 Fire Damage, 20 Earth Damage Lance Cinder Matchpike *Attack: 220 *Sharpness: White *Special: 20 Fire Damage, +20 Fire Defense *Upgrades To: Phoenix Siege Phoenix Siege *Attack: 260 *Sharpness: Purple *Special: 20 Fire Damage, +30 Fire Defense Hammer Cinder Bluntforce *Attack: 220 *Sharpness: White *Special: 30 Fire Damage *Upgrades To: Phoenix Trauma Phoenix Trauma *Attack: 270 *Sharpness: White *Special: 40 Fire Damage Switch Axe Cinder Duality *Attack: 200 *Sharpness: White *Phial: Elemental *Special: 10 Fire Damage, +10 Fire Defense *Upgrades To: Phoenix Ragnarok Phoenix Ragnarok *Attack: 270 *Sharpness: Purple *Phial: Elemental *Special: 30 Fire Damage, +10 Fire Damage Light Bowgun Cinder Thrower *Attack: 200 *Ammo: All Fire, Dragon and Normal Shots. *Special: Rapid Fire for Fire Bullets. *Upgrades To: Phoenix Cannon Phoenix Cannon *Attack: 240 *Added Ammo: Cluster, Crag and Wyvern Fire. *Special: Rapid Fire for Wyvern Fire Bullets. Bow Cinder Sting *Attack: 200 *Special: 30 Fire Damage *Upgrades To: Phoenix Hellstorm Phoenix Hellstorm *Attack: 250 *Special: 40 Fire Damage Palico Sword Cinder Fairyfire *Attack: 200 *Sharpness: White *Special: 15 Fire Damage, +5 Fire Defense *Upgrades To: Phoenix Twilightcast Phoenix Twilightcast *Attack: 260 *Sharpness: Purple *Special: 25 Fire Damage, +5 Fire Defense Palico Hammer Cinder Spanker *Attack: 180 *Sharpness: White *Special: 25 Fire Damage, +5 Fire Defense *Upgrades To: Phoenix Orionfire Phoenix Orionfire *Attack: 240 *Sharpness: Purple *Special: 30 Fire Damage, +10 Fire Defense Quests Notes *There hasn't been sightings of a relative of Zarthas living the Erebus Waste, meaning the species couldn't adapt to the changed environment. *Quest Box made by User:Ligalig 960. Category:Monster Creation Category:Bird Wyvern Category:Large Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:YukiHerz Category:Fire Element Monster Category:Fireblight Monster Category:Stun Monster